Espoir et Sentiments
by Tibouchina
Summary: Lily et James, c'est au départ un peu d'espoir et beaucoup de sentiments jusqu'à la fin. OS


NA: OS tout mignon ou presque sur James et Lily. Un couple trop peu développé dans les livres à mon gout !

Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^.

**Espoir & Sentiments**

___________ **POV de Lily Evans** ___________

« Hey Evans, sors avec moi! »

« Allez Evans, fais pas ta timide! Sortons ensemble »

« Evans, chérie, sortons ensemble »

« Toi et moi c'est pour la vie!Sors avec moi »

Toutes ces phrases et bien d'autres encore furent prononcées par une seule et même personne: James Potter. Un brun à lunettes et aux cheveux totalement ébouriffés voir en pétard mais très séduisant tout de même, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Honnêtement, il fût un temps, où il m'agaçait prodigieusement avec toutes ces phrases à deux galions six mornilles. Cependant je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui cela me manquerait presque. J'ai bien dit presque! Parce que franchement son attitude de gamin là, ça va bien deux minutes. Mais le fait qu'il m'ignore est bien pire encore.

Le matin, plus de bonjour Evans. Le midi, aucun regard, aucune demande aussi ridicule soit t'elle. Le soir, plus de bonsoir Evans, ni même un sourire, rien! Je n'existe plus pour Monsieur Potter.

Là, nous sommes actuellement en cours de métamorphose, James se situe deux rang devant moi. Et pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue je ne cesse de fixer son dos! Et ne prend même pas de notes. Mon cas devient grave.

« Lilou tu n'as pris aucune note?! » s'exclame ma meilleure amie et voisine de classe, Alice.

« Tu as surement de la fièvre, c'est pas possible autrement! » poursuit t'elle

Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle tâte mon front, pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence que non je n'ai pas de fièvre. Elle me dévisage longuement puis me demande ce qui me trouble à ce point, ce à quoi je réponde que je n'en sais absolument rien.

C'est vrai, j'ignore ce qui ne va pas chez moi en ce moment! Potter m'ignore, je devrais en théorie danser la samba, et pourtant je suis là, à me trainer comme une âme en peine, et à espérer ne serais-ce qu'un seul regard de James.

La cloche retentit et c'est dans un brouhaha le plus total que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

A quelques mètres de mois, Potter et sa glu … Enfin et son actuelle petite amie roucoulent tranquillement. J'en suis tout bonnement écœurée. Je suis jalouse … Et c'est alors que le mot « amour »prend, pour moi, tout son sens.

Moi, Lily Evans, aime désespérément James Potter.

________________

___________ **POV de James Potter** ___________

Elle ne m'aime pas j'ai fini par me faire une raison, même si elle reste la seule que j'aime. Aucune fille ne pourrait me faire oublier mon amour pour Lily, aucune. Elle est juste parfaite à mes yeux, belle, gentille, serviable, avec un sacré caractère (j'en ai d'ailleurs fais les frais plus que de raisons).

J'ai pourtant essayé de la séduire ma Lily! Mais rien n'y a fait, elle est toujours restée de marbre face à toutes mes avances. Rémus m'a dit un jours que je m'y prenait comme le dernier des crétins ! Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre autrement.

En désespoir de cause, j'écoute depuis peu, le conseil de mon meilleur ami: ignorer Lily, faire comme si elle ne représentait rien pour moi et sortir avec une autre. Plutôt radical mais d'après Sirius fichtrement efficace! Je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincu mais au point où j'en suis je n'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Nous sommes actuellement en cours de métamorphose et je m'ennuie comme un pitiponk mort! Je suis entouré comme à mon habitude de Rémus et Sirius. Lily se trouve deux rang plus loin, c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas me retourner pour la regarder mais je tiens bon!

« Hey Cornedrue, Lily te fixe! Je te l'avais dit, ça marche! » me dit doucement mais vivement Sirius.

Je n'en reviens pas, ma Lily me regarde. Moi ? James Potter? Comme quoi tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. La cloche retentit, Lydie se dirige vers moi et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je me sens mal de lui faire ça, c'est une gentille fille, mais elle et moi ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, je ne l'aime tout simplement pas.

Je n'aime qu'une seule fille, elle, Lily Evans.

________________

___________ **POV Extérieur**___________

Quelques jours plus tard, James largua Lydie. A peine une heure après, cette dernière était en couple avec Amos Diggory!

Lily bien que ne le montrant pas, était plus que ravis de cette séparation. Au fond de son cœur, l'infime espoir d'être en couple avec James naissait.

Avec l'aide discrète de leurs amis respectifs, Lily et James se rapprochèrent. D'abord ils apprirent à se connaître réellement, puis une amitié solide pris place entre nos deux protagonistes et enfin au mois de mars, James courageusement se lança :

« Ecoute Lilou, je sais que je t'ai pris la tête pendant des années mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. »

« J'ai peur de comprendre. Ça quoi, James? » insista la jeune fille

« Mes sentiments. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime » déclara t'il simplement, ayant peur d'en faire trop.

Lily ne répondit pas, bien trop choquée et heureuse. Devant son silence apparent, le visage James se ferma puis se décomposa.

« Écoute si tu ne ressent pas la même chose, c'est pas gr... »

« Je .. non tais-toi! » déclara subitement Lily, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de James et ainsi de sceller leur amour.

Malheureusement leur histoire ne se termina pas sur une note joyeuse, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfant et ne vécurent pas heureux bien longtemps.

Le 31 octobre 1981 , peut après le premier anniversaire de Harry, leur fils unique, ils périrent assassinés froidement par un mage noir nommé Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Petite histoire terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?? Bien - Mauvais - Bof - Sans avis ?

Bisous & à bientôt


End file.
